Refine Destiny
by SunsetWhisper
Summary: Anxious and fearing for their safety, April arrives back into her timeline along with the present-turtles where they discover that the Shredder will finally succeed in tearing the bonds of the recently reunited brothers. Final part of The Fated Future and Portal of the Present. Disclaimer: I own nothing. 2012-verse.
1. Chapter 1

"**Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo**!" screamed the desperate voice of Master Splinter as it echoed through the portal, disappearing when the new doorway opened and sent the three turtles and April flying into cold, hard tarmac.

Mikey was the first to recover as he sat himself up, groaning and rubbing her head. "Dudes," he murmured quietly, taking note of his surroundings. "I think it worked."

"Ugghhh," was the response that Mikey got from his two older brothers as they lay close to him. April had been thrown a small distance away and quickly got to her feet, charging over to the three turtles and stopping in front of Leo, folding her arms as she glared down at him.

"What on **earth** were you thinking?" she demanded angrily. "Why did you _do_ that?"

"Do you need to ask?" Raph muttered, grabbing Leo by the wrist and yanking the leader in blue to his feet. "We got here safely, that's all that matters."

"Well I'm sorry to say, Raphael, but you're completely wrong," April gritted her teeth and gestured to the Shredder's headquarters right behind her. Raph then turned his head and finally noticed that they were on the inside of the spiked-wire fence. "If the Shredder discovers us here, we're in BIG trouble."

"Not for long!" Leo called, running over to one of the fences close to them and pulling his katana blades from his sword harness. He brought the two swords down and slashed the fence, causing a part of it to loosen and enable Leo to use his weapons to create a big-enough hole for everybody to climb through.

"Way to go, bro!" Mikey yelled happily, climbing through the hole in the fence and moving out of the way so that Raph could climb through before Leo and April followed behind him.

While April was helped through the fence by the two older turtles, Mikey turned around and actually took in the sight of his home; the red sky, the smell of old burning metal and wood and the crumbling buildings of New York City. He watched as separate clouds of black smoke rose from the buildings in the distance and noted the dried up trees and the crumbling, dry ground they stood on.

"It's okay," April soothed, placing her hand gently on Mikey's shoulder which startled him for a second before he relaxed. "We can change this, Mikey."

"Yeah," Mikey mumbled, glancing at Leo and Raph who were also looking around at the once thriving-city.

"It's just so..." Leo waved his hand in the air as he tried to think of a suitable word for what he was thinking.

"Silent?" Raph guessed, earning a quick nod from Leo in response.

"Look," April sighed, beginning to usher the younger turtles in the direction of the city outskirts. "It isn't safe here. Let me take you back to base; we'll get you three checked over and then from there, we'll work out what we need to do."

With that said, the three turtles all nodded in unison and followed April as she began to lead them to their hideout.

* * *

><p>"My sons..." Master Splinter's legs began to shake as he dropped his staff to the ground. April and Casey grabbed the mutant rat's shoulders for support before beginning to lead him away. Splinter pulled against their grip, his eyes focused desperately on the spot where his sons had tackled the future version of April into the portal, taking them back to her world.<p>

"Master Splinter, they'll be okay," April tried to reassure Splinter but he continued to stare wide-eyed at the area the turtles had just disappeared from.

"Yeah, Red's right," Casey added, looking at April quickly before turning back to the wise rat.

"They've gone to the other April's world; a world that the _**Shredder** _rules!" Splinter suddenly roared before closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head. "I can do **nothing **to help them!"

"Master Splinter..."

"My sons...Please be safe," Splinter prayed quietly, sinking to his knees and bowing his head sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good evening everybody! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, my dog had her litter of (SIX!) puppies Friday evening and I've been doing shifts from 8am right until 6pm every day making sure that the pups are healthy, my dog is being an awesome Mummy though! Sooo yeah ^^' I hope that you liked this chapter, thanks for the support from the previous two stories! Part III begins now! ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Younger Mikey whined, trailing behind the younger Leonardo, Raphael and older April.

"**NO**!" Leo and Raph yelled in unison, getting irritated too quickly with Mikey's moaning.

"We'll get there when we _get_ there, Mikey," April said, gritting her teeth.

"You guys always say that, though!" Mikey protested, kicking a small stone so that it flew past a dead bush and rolled down a dirt bank.

"Mikey, I swear-"

"Shh, Raph," Leo hissed, stopping to turn to the second-oldest brother. "We can't afford to be spotted or _heard_," he shot Mikey a glared before turning around and rushing after April, who continued to walk the path that took them to their hideout.

Without looking where he was going, Leonardo walked straight into April, who had stopped still in her tracks as she stood over a large bank that looked down on a small building that looked half-destroyed. "See that down there," April muttered, her voice wavering as she watched as several footbots rushed in and out of the giant hole in one of the walls. "That was an ally's hideout."

"Oh...right," Leo didn't know what to say without either upsetting or angering April. "What happened... I mean if you want to talk about it?" Leo quickly added, placing his hands up and waving them anxiously.

"Our ally was a good friend to us. She took in the mutants of this city and made a home for them."

"She?"

"It just got destroyed," April answered impatiently, her voice thick. "Shredder hurt her and hurt the mutants that she cared for. That's all you need to know."

* * *

><p>Future Michelangelo stood watching the surveillance cameras from the main hall before patting one of the operators on the back and turning on his heel and marching out of the room and down the hallway. Mikey turned corners until he got to a motion-sensor metal door which slid open as he walked in front of it, stepping through where he found himself in a large room filled with beds which only two were actually occupied. Leonardo and Raphael were leaning against opposite walls, narrowing their eyes as Mikey came inside before they both looked away.<p>

"How are they doing?" Mikey asked gruffly, dragging a wooden chair across the floor and setting it next to the bed which Donatello was sleeping in. Said-turtle had thick bandages wrapped around the top of his plastron and his gear had been removed and set aside in a small crate, except for his mask which Donnie wore as he slept peacefully.

"Don's wounds are still causing him a bit of trouble but we're going to try and get him to eat later," Leo responded, his voice dull. "As for Angel, she tried to get out of bed about an hour ago but Raphael stopped her."

"Stubborn," Raph muttered, glancing at Angel quickly before turning his head away again. "Her wounds will re-open if she carries on and then she'll be screaming the place down because we'll have to stitch them back up."

"You love it really, Raph," Angel croaked, opening her eyes slightly and smirking at him.

"Ha," Raph answered sarcastically, smirking back at her awkwardly. "In your dreams, little girl."

"Any signs of April?" Leo asked, folding his arms.

Mikey sighed and slouched in his seat, "Nothing," he mumbled. "She's gone, Leo."

"Guys, remember; Red can take care of herself just fine," Angel piped in, trying to reassure the brothers.

"Yeah, we know," Raph gestured in the air before continuing, "It's just-"

Movement from Donnie's bed cut Raphael off from what he was going to say as Donnie opened his eyes and sat himself up against the pillows, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Guys?" he murmured, blinking up at the three older turtles who all had relieved expressions. He felt a sharp pain and glanced down at the bandages, touching his plastron gently. "What happened?"

"Shredder and his lackeys," Leo responded, his voice stern. "You and Angel are lucky to have lived. We were scared that your injuries may have been infected or worse."

"Angel?" Donnie repeated, turning his head slowly to face the bed next to his and blinking at the woman who smiled back at him. His body relaxed as he smiled back at her weakly. "You're okay," he breathed, turning back to his brothers. "You're all okay, thank goodness'."

"What are you doing?" Mikey suddenly cried out as Donnie threw his bed sheet off of him and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Donnie scowled at Mikey and stood on the ground shakily, his legs giving in quickly causing him to push his hands against the wall to steady himself. He then pushed himself away and took a cautious step forward, his legs shaking uncontrollably before they gave in once again, causing him to almost fall, however Leonardo quickly supported him and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Leo," Donnie whispered, grateful for his older brother's help.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the crate, I'm going to put my harness and belt back on."

"Too early, bro," Raph said, standing in front of Leo and placing a rough hand on Donnie's smaller shoulder. "Like what I said to Angel; we don't want to risk re-opening your wounds either."

"Besides," Mikey cut in quickly as he saw the angry expression Raph and Leo were receiving from Donatello. "One of our medical team is coming in soon to check up on you and Angel."

Donnie sighed heavily after hearing this and nodded at Mikey before turning and making his way back to his bed, Leonardo supporting him as he hobbled across the room again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, the guys are on their way to April's base, yay! :) Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favourites! ^^ *huge hugs to all of you* :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Every thing seems to be fine," one of the doctors smiled as he finished dressing Donatello's wound with a fresh bandage. "As for Miss Angel, she'll have to take it easy too," he shrugged, quickly looking up at Leonardo.

"Thank you for your help," Leonardo responded, bowing respectively at the medic and ignoring Raphael's snide remark from the background. However, as soon as the man left the room and the doors shut, Leo spun around angrily, "What was that, Raphael?" he snarled, brushing his fingers over the hilt of his katana.

"I called you a kiss ass," Raph repeated, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms. He sniffed in his older brother's direction as Leo reached for his sword.

"Guys come on-" Angel tried to reason, glancing at Donnie before looking up at Raph pleadingly, "_Not in front of Donnie_," she mouthed at him. Raphael's eye widened for a split second before he grunted and turned his head away.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Donnie snapped irritably, causing both turtles to stop their bickering and look away from each other huffily.

"I'm out of here," Leo muttered, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Donnie stared at the door while Angel shot Raph a quick, angry look.

* * *

><p>"Well..." Younger Leo cleared his throat, coughing awkwardly as he, Raph, Mikey and April walked into the old subway. He glanced at the sludge over the walls and smiled at her, "It's a nice...place you got here," he continued politely.<p>

"It's not what you think," April replied, her voice flat as she lead the turtles to the turnstiles that looked down a splintered and dirty railway. She gripped one of the turnstiles tightly and pushed the rusted metal bars forward, screeching as they were moved. Before anybody could speak up, the railway opened up and revealed stone stairs leading down into a dark tunnel. "Stay close," she murmured, reaching into her pocket and taking out a small lighter, clicking it so that a small flame gave the tunnel light.

Mikey followed Leo and Raph, anxiously looking around at his surroundings and being careful to watch where he stepped. He almost jumped out of his shell when the entrance to the secret staircase shut behind them which earned an irritated grunt from Raph. April sucked in air before shoving the wooden door open which was in front of her, revealing a long, clean and white hallway.

"Whoa," Mikey blinked at the white rooms in front of him before turning his head, taking in the dirt, rust and damp and then turning back around and peeking at the hideout. He nudged April in the shoulder and cracked a grin, "You're _good_, older April."

"Yes," April smiled to herself, folding her arms as she signalled for the turtles to wall into the hall of her hideout. She shut the door tightly behind her and then walked beside the three brothers, the soles of her boots squeaking on the polished floor. "We made sure that our enemies wouldn't find us so easily."

"Really smart," Leo agreed, nodding to himself as April lead them to large double-doors. Her hands were shaking as she placed her hands against the handles.

"Please still be here," she whispered, pushing the doors open loudly, alerting all of the other members inside.

Before April or the younger turtles could do anything, a loud chorus of "**APRIL!**" and "You're okay!" filled the entire area as everybody rushed to April, some even crying in happiness for the return of their leader.

"You're all here too," April breathed calmly, her eyes lighting up. "What a relief."

"Wow..." Raph gasped, looking around at all of the people and the technology in astonishment.

April's expression hardened as she noticed all of her friends were staring at the three turtles in confusion. Before she could open her mouth to reassure everybody, a voice suddenly piped up, "There's more little turtles! Just like the other one!"

"Little...turtles?" Raph repeated slowly.

"_Other_ one?" Leo also repeated, looking at Raph.

"Donnie?" Mikey said, rushing up the humans. "You mean Donnie right?" his eyes were silently pleading with them. "Is he here? Is Donnie okay?"

"You don't have to be so hasty," a gruff voice suddenly spoke up, a figure wearing a long coat stood against a large wall corner, shadowing his appearance. He stepped into view causing April to smile tiredly and causing younger Leo's eyes to widen in utter shock while Raph and Mikey stared speechless at the stranger.

"Leo?!" Raph suddenly shouted, looking at the future version of his older brother. Future Leonardo stood in the light, his glasses hiding the glare he wore while the tattered bottom of his trenchcoat brushed the smooth white tiles of the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohmygosh, good evening everybody! I am really, really sorry that this chapter took so long to come out D: It's been a hectic couple of weeks for me so my apologies once again! :) :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Future Leonardo stepped from the shadows, facing the turtles before nodding over at April, who was smiling tiredly back at him. He then moved himself so that he stood right in front of his younger counterpart, who simply stared up at him open-mouthed.

"_L-Leo_?" Raph stuttered again, looking at both the older and younger versions in confusion. "Leo...and Leo Two...?"

"Dude, that makes no sense," Mikey responded, folding his arms and cocking his head up at his red-clad brother.

"But standing in an alternate future of New York makes sense?" Raph seemed to question himself on this, rather than it being a question for his younger brother.

"April, just what are the other three doing here?" Future Leonardo demanded gruffly, pointing right at younger Leo's face. April shrugged her shoulders and turned away, causing Leonardo to sniff in Raph and Mikey's direction before shoving Leo out of the way so that he could leave the room.

April winced as the doors slammed behind her before smiling awkwardly at the younger turtles, she mouthed, "_Sorry_," as she placed her hand on Mikey's shoulder and ushered the three out of the main room and began walking them down the empty hallway.

"What was his problem?" Leo muttered, scuffing his feet against the polished floor.

"I really am sorry," April answered apologetically. "In this timeline, Leo went through so much in the past, he blames himself for the deaths of those close to him. We have all experienced sadness and hatred, but we continue to fight so that the future will again be bright as it once was."

"Sounds tough, April," Raph mumbled, glancing at the woman who simply smiled to her herself.

"At first, it was," she explained, looking up at the bright lights of the ceiling. "But we all had each other to get through the tough stages. Now, seeing all the carnage in the city is a common thing for us. We have literally gotten used to seeing New York like this now."

The three turtles all looked away from April, feeling sympathy for the woman but not wanting to display it to her. She chuckled quietly at them before patting Leo, who was walking beside her, on the back of his shell.

"Enough of this deep, sad talk, okay? Stay positive, guys!" she exclaimed, leading them through another set of double doors before stopping at a large wooden door. She grinned excitedly at their expressions, knowing that they had no idea what was behind the door. She let out another quiet chuckle before opening the latch and swinging the door open.

"**APRIL**!" yelled Future Raphael and Future Michelangelo in unison, noticing her straight away and then tackling her with a huge double-hug as soon as the woman stepped through the entrance, blocking the entire doorway completely.

"**WHOA**, **DUDES**!" Mikey yelped, looking at his older self while Raph and Leo just stared wide-eyed at the size of older Raph and Mikey.

"I got...taller," Raph decided, staring up at the huge red-banded turtle before squinting at the sewed-eyehole. "What the hell happened to me?"

"What happened to my arm?" Mikey whined from the background, pointing at his older-self.

"Guys!" Leo groaned, noticing the two older turtles staring at the three of them with hard expressions.

April winked at the two older turtles, before she and the two both moved out of the way, allowing the three younger turtles to see inside of the large room. The three stared wide-eyed at the figure in one of the beds, who was staring back at them with a similiar expression before it softened into a relieved, overjoyed smile.

"DONNIE!" the three all screamed at once, running up to their purple-clad brother and wrapping their arms around him tightly. Out of all of them, Mikey was the only one who's eyes watered at seeing their brother again but he quickly wiped them before anybody could tell that he was crying.

"We were so worried," Raph laughed, gently pushing Donnie playfully before putting his arm around his younger brother.

"It's good to see you guys," Donnie breathed, grinning at all of them before leaning back against the plump cushion and closing his eyes for a few seconds.

While the four younger turtles reunited, April watched happily, folding her arms and taking a seat beside Angel's bed while the older turtles sat on the empty bed beside Angel, who watched the scene with the same expression as April.

"They're all so _cute_," she whispered, winking at Raphael, "even you, Raph," which earned a smirk from the adult red-clad turtle.


	5. Chapter 5

Relieved and happy were the two simple words which ran through younger Leo's mind as he stepped back and watched with a small smile as Raph and Mikey continued to cuddle into Donnie. They had found him, but the leader in blue's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tight bandages wrapped around Donnie's plastron; noting every time the other two turtles moved, Donnie would wince slightly, as if in pain.

_"Donatello took Rahzar's killing-blow for Raphael." _

_They won't touch him_, Leo vowed silently to himself before he looked at all three of his younger brothers as they laughed together in front of them. _Shredder won't harm _any_ of them again...Not while he was around._

A quick, shuffling movement started Leo out of his inner thoughts as he turned his head and looked at the wooden door. He looked back at the others, before the woman with long black and purple streaked hair spoke up. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

"Uh..." Leo blinked at the woman, searching his mind to try and think whether he knew her.

"Leo," Donnie spoke up, awkwardly looking over at Angel and then at his brothers. "Mikey, Raph, too; I guess you know who the two giant turtles are...This lady," he waved at Angel, who blinked at the three other younger turtles, "her name is Angel. She's a friend of ours...In the future."

"You're all so adorable!" she squealed, giggling at the unamused face that younger Raph wore as he looked over at her. Leo and Mikey greeted Angel politely before Leo stood himself up straight and headed for the door.

"Err, Fearless?"

"Where you going, dude?"

"Leo, is everything alright?"

The three different questions were put to the back of Leo's mind as he grabbed the door handle and left the room, closing the door on his three younger, puzzled brothers before he literally walked straight into Future Leonardo's plastron, the older turtle grunting slightly when this happened.

"You've been listening," Younger Leo knitted his eyes together as he tried to work out why his future-self was acting so peculiar. "What's your deal, anyway?" he asked, folding his arms and looking up at Future Leonardo.

"You really want to know?" the older turtle replied, his voice calm and emotionless. He quickly turned on his heel and headed down the corridor, toward the exit of the secret hideout. "Follow me and I can show you."

* * *

><p>The walk seemed to end quick as Future Leonardo led the younger Leo out of the subway tunnel and through a collection of dead, gnarled trees until they stopped at a small willow that looked down on a small, once full pond that was now drying up, the plants brown stems curling around each other. Shadowed under the old, weeping branches of the old tree stood three planks of chipped word which were all partly-buried in the dry dirt. Younger Leo knelt down and squinted at the first name on the first plank of wood: CASEY JONES.<p>

His hands began to shake as he looked at the second plank of wood, biting his lip as he read the longer name on this piece: HAMATO YOSHI, KNOWN TO HIS CHILDREN AS MASTER SPLINTER. "No, no, _no_," Leo murmured, stroking the second plank of wood gently and lowering his head. He looked up at Future Leonardo with hurt written all over his face, "Why are you showing me this? I don't want to see the grave of my friend or my father!" the words hurt to say as Leo tried to calm himself.

"There is a third grave," Future Leonardo simply responded, his voice once again emotionless and he unsheathed his katana blade and pointed it at the third plank of wood. Younger Leo shakily got to his feet and shuffled over to the last piece of wood, a lump forming in his throat as he grabbed the third piece tightly.

"No! No, it's _not_ true," he whispered to himself fiercely before staring up at the older Leo angrily. "It's a lie! You're not- He's **not**-"

"You didn't take April seriously, did you?" Future Leo asked rhetorically, stabbing his katana into the dirt and looking down at the third plank of wood's carved message: HAMATO DONATELLO. "She must have told you that Donatello is dead in this world. Why do you cry for him now?"

"Why do I..." Leo's voice wavered as he replayed the words in his head. "How could you _say_ that? He's my brother! _Our_ brother!"

"He _was_ our brother," Future Leo's voice was eerily calm, which was starting to scare younger Leo. Future Leo cocked his head to one side and stared down, "How long do you think you're Donatello will last in this world? He nearly died, Leonardo-" Future Leo stopped completely as he heard an unfamiliar sound of footsteps. He growled under his breath as he grabbed younger Leo's wrist and hauled him to his feet.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Shh," Future Leo glowered in the direction that the sound was coming from, turning his head so that he looked down at a group of trees that shadowed everything around them. "We're being watched," he hissed, ripping his katana from the dirt.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the freak heard us," a voice spoke in mock-sadness from the shadows of the trees before chuckling.<p>

"Xever, if I wanted help getting the job screwed up, I would have asked Stockman for help," Rahzar growled from behind the mutant fish, who simply snorted at the comment.

"I'd be pretty damn thankful if I were you, Bradford," Fishface hissed. "I could have let you do this whole thing on your own. You're lucky I have a few scores to settle with those freaks myself."

"Well, I don't care what you do to them," he growled at the younger Leonardo. "Go for the younger one, then the other one won't be any trouble to deal with."

"You worry about yourself, Bradford. What exactly has Master Shredder ordered you to do that's so important, anyway?"

"I have to find one of the younger turtles. The scrawny, smart one that got here before the other three little pests arrived."

"Ah," Fishface laughed to himself. "You'll have no trouble there, Bradford. We had no trouble getting to the older one years ago, the child should give you no problems."

"Maybe not," Rahzar grunted, watching the two turtles above him carefully as he ducked behind another tree. "But his brothers will."


	6. Chapter 6

"Bah! Don't be a _coward_!" Fishface snapped as Rahzar moved through the trees along with a large group of footbots. He mentally slapped himself when he noticed how loud he had just been as Future Leonardo began walking toward the collection of trees that he and his own group of footbots were hiding behind.

Younger Leo stood behind the protective arm of Future Leonardo as the older turtle grasped the handle of his katana sword with his free hand. As the figure stepped out of their hiding place, the sound of a blade was unsheathed from behind them.

"What are you doing here, Fishface?" older Leonardo demanded, directing his blade towards the mutant fish's head. The demand was technically rhetorical as he had a certain idea to why one of the Shredder's lackeys was spying on his family.

"The fallen leader," the mutant responded, turning around and smirking nastily at Future Leonardo. "Have you come to finish me off?"

"Don't tempt me," older Leo snapped in a totally-unlike-Leo way. His long coat flapped in the cool breeze as he focused on Fishface's movements. "You're trying to find out intel for the Shredder," Leo decided, furrowing his brow behind his glasses, "what a stupid move."

"Heh," Fishface hissed, gleefully. "For the supposed leader, however; you were incredibly easy to stall for a little extra time," he smiled again. "My Master requires something that you all have under your watch."

"What do you-" realistion slapped the younger Leonardo in the face as he processed the mutant's words. "Donnie..." his tone turned fierce as he gritted his teeth at the mutant. "You're stalling while another group is heading to where our friends are!"

"Correct, freak!" Fishface lashed out, opening his jaw and going in to bite Leo with his venomous fangs. Future Leonardo kicked the mutant fish away and then began to listen to Fishface's every move and jumped out of the way before he could be bitten himself. Leo went to swipe at the mutant with his katana but Fishface easily dodged Leo's attacks and swept his robotic leg and knocked the turtle off of his feet, sending the katana plunging into the dirt.

"Older me!" younger Leo yelped before unsheathing his own katana blades and getting into a stance, silently issuing a challenge to the mutant fish in front of him.

Fishface sneered at Future Leonardo, who was recovering from being knocked down and began to pull himself from the ground. As Fishface turned his attention to the younger Leonardo, the older counterpart suddenly slammed his fist into the ground.

"Run!" he ordered to younger Leo as Fishface slowly began walking towards the two turtles. "Go back and get April and her team!"

"I don't know where to go!" Younger Leo protested. "What if I lead-" his further protests were cut off as three footbots charged at Leo, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the floor, hard.

"Shit..." Future Leonardo muttered, spitting blood from his mouth furiously. He shakily got to his feet, brushing his hands across the dry mud until he felt one of his katana handles and grabbed it, bringing it up just in time to slice a footbot that had ran at him from behind.

"Footbots!" Fishface ordered, pointing to Future Leonardo and then pointing the younger Leo, who was still on the ground. "Attack!"

* * *

><p>"Sensors have picked up a lot of movement and none of us recognise these individuals, ma'am," one of the younger male cadets in April's squad announced to her before bowing and moving away.<p>

"_Great_," she mumbled, rubbing the temples of her head with her two hands before setting them down on her desk. "Groups One and Two!" she suddenly shouted, causing about twelve heads to look up at their leader. "Make sure that our base is left undetected and take weapons with you! If there are any problems, raise the alarm."

"Yes, ma'am!" came the twelve cries of her soldiers as they quickly grabbed their own weapons and armour before darting out of the control room as fast as they could. April ran over to one of the control panels and pushed a button to every speaker in the hideout.

_"Michelangelo and Raphael; come straight to the control room."_

This order was immediately heard and obeyed by the two older turtles as they dashed out of the recovery room, knowing that if April was broadcasting an order, the

matter was extremely serious.

"I'll go with them!" younger Raph announced, getting to his feet and opening the door.

"Raph, wait!" Mikey squeaked from the bed that Donnie was sitting in. "What if-"

"Don't worry, Mikey," Raph assure, flashing his brothers a confident grin. "I'll find out where our Leo is when I see April!" with that said, he left the room before anybody could speak up.

"Well...shoot," Mikey murmured, glancing at Donnie who stared back at him in concern. They were quickly stirred out of their thoughts by Angel, who sighed loudly at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Just as stubborn as Raphael now," she said, mainly to herself as she pulled off the duvet and moved into a sitting position.

"Angel, they said that you shouldn't move!" Donnie piped up, worriedly looking at the thick bandages wound tightly around her stomach.

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth as she pulled herself toward the entrance. "Donnie, I need to help April. I also want to protect Raphael and the others..." her eyes turned sad for a few seconds as she looked down at the ground before she wore a determined expression. "I owe them _all_ my life."

Angel pushed herself out of the door and began to use the wall as her support as she made her way to the control room. "Dude, that lady really likes Raph, doesn't she?" Mikey blinked as he turned to face his brother.

Donnie stared at the door for a while before sighing heavily and moving closer to Mikey, wincing once again in pain as he moved. "Mikey, go after her," he whispered, knowing Mikey's caring-nature would be able to get Angel to return back to the recovery area before she hurt herself.

"I won't be long, bro," Mikey spoke up, sliding off of the bed and quickly exiting the room, the slam of the door echoing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hii everybody! :'3 A lot of bad stuff is going down at the moment in this story ^^' I'll start working on the later chapters over the weekend and Chapter 7 shall be put up tomorrow evening~ As soon as I get home from work xD Well, goodnight! Thanks for all the lovely comments, you guys are awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Evenin' all :'3 Next Chapter will be up tomorrow evening! ^^ :'3 I have the weekend off from work so I have a lot of spare time to practice drawing with my tablet and also writing new chapters :D**

* * *

><p>The entire control room was in chaos as the security screens were filled with the now-dead bodies of the twelve soldiers who had gone to protect the base. When the tape was rewinded, it was shown that a familiar skeletal-dog had thrown some kind of explosive device that blew up the railtrack in the subway.<p>

"Angel, get back to your room, _now_!" April scolded, as older Raphael gently supported the stubborn woman's shoulders.

"April, you need help! I can fight, I swear!" Angel protested, her tone almost pleading. "This time I'll help you, Red! I owe you that much!"

"You don't owe me _anything_, Angel," April's tone softened. "We saved you because we're all friends and we _care_ about each other. What happened in the past was a dishonourable act and it will never be forgiven."

"B-But April-"

"Angel," Older Raph's tone was surprisingly calm yet firm as he gripped the woman's shoulders tightly. "It's alright."

"R-Raph..." Angel's eyes suddenly began to fill with tears as her mouth trembled. "You heard what she said..."

"I know," his voice soothed as he pulled her into another tight hug. "But it's going to okay. _We're_ going to be okay, I swear to you."

"They're coming," older Michelangelo's voice was completely emotionless as he watched from the security screens where footbots were running down the secret stairway. As April stood beside the orange-clad turtle, older Raphael nodded at younger Mikey who gently lead Angel out of the room while his younger-self stayed with them to help fight the enemy.

"We'll be ready for them," April said boldy, unfolding her tessen and standing in a straight line beside younger Raphael. Before she followed everybody else's movements to get into a fighting stance, she glanced over her shoulder to look at the security screens. "Leonardo..." she muttered under her breath. "You better be okay."

* * *

><p>Rahzar gave his orders to the large army of footbots inside of the base and then went straight down the hallway, following the instructions on the written signs on the walls. "Recovery area..." he read before following the small arrow that pointed down another corridor.<p>

Meanwhile, Donatello had managed to get himself out of his own bed and had just finished changing into his gear, tightening the wrappings on his wrists and feet before reaching for his Bo staff. He stopped himself from picking up his weapon when he heard the sound of footsteps stopping outside of the door.

"Mikey?" he called hopefully, taking a step forward to greet his younger brother as the door slowly opened. However, the person behind the door was not either a human or a mutant turtle but instead a skeletal dog, gleefully smirking right at him.

"Found you," Rahzar growled, continuing to smirk as the purple-clad turtle took a step back and weakly attempted to grab for his Bo staff. Before Donnie could touch his weapon, Rahzar let out a loud roar and pounced.

* * *

><p>Younger Leo moaned softly, his cheek pressed against the ground as he lay under several trees that shadowed the mutant turtle's vision blurred as his stirred from unconsciousness, groaning, he placed his hand on his head and shut them tightly again at the blinding sunset.<p>

"Seriously Leonardo," a voice huffed, causing Leo to look up with his eyes half open at a woman sitting with her legs crossed and arms folded on an old, half-eaten log. "You've always said, 'I can take care of it' yet I always end up saving your ass."

The woman stuck out her chin and scowled at the older Leonardo who was hunched up against another tree and was scowling back at her without saying a single word.

"K-Karai?" younger Leo whispered, standing himself up and dusting the dry mud from his arms and plastron.

"See?" she gestured to the younger Leo angrily. "If Xever was able to destroy Little Leo, you'd vanish, idiot!"

"I had everything under control," older Leo grumbled. "Get over it. We have more important things to deal with right now."

"Yeah you do," Karai nodded sternly before turning to the patheway that lead to the subway. "Bradford got into the hideout," she put her hands up before older Leo could speak. "Don't say a word. Like I could stop two mutants and hundreds of footbots on my own."

"We should get back to the base to help everybody," future Leonardo suddenly announced, not in the mood for arguing and simply turning to face Karai, "and by we, I mean the **three** of us."


	8. Chapter 8

During all of this, hundreds of footbots has broken into the hideout's control room and began to attack anything that wasn't a robot. April was easily keeping herself and a few of her team safe from the footbots by throwing her tessen like a boomerang, causing it to whistle through the air and decapitate every footbot within her range.

Older Raphael was happily rushing through as many footbots as he could fight while older Michelangelo helped younger Raphael keep the footbots at bay from their teammates who couldn't fight.

"You think Leo's out there trying to keep the numbers down?" older Mikey grunted, kicking a robotic limb out of his way, sending is skidding across the floor.

"He **better** be," older Raphael replied, his tone wavering before repeatedly stabbing his sai blades into any footbot that dared get to close to him.

"Guys!" April yelped, swinging her leg back and turning her body so that she could kick one of the footbots that come up behind her. The force of her kick was enough to put a hole through the robot, which stunned younger Raphael as he watched in awe.

April panted heavily and pushed her back against Future Mikey's shell, resting for a few seconds while Future Raphael continued to tackle every robot in sight. "Uh...April?" younger Raph murmured in a small completely-un-Raph-like voice. "Where's our Leo?"

"I..." she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply before patting the worried turtle on the shoulder as a way of comfort. "I'm sure our Leonardo is taking care of him, sweetheart," she answered, trying to convince herself as well as comfort the young turtle.

* * *

><p>Rahzar fell face-first into the floor as Donnie leapt out of his direction just in time. The purple-clad turtle panted, pulling a small face at moving around as he quickly looked down at his bandaged plastron, relief clearing his mind as he saw no red stains of blood emerging on the white clothe.<p>

"Why can't you pests ever let this be easy?" Rahzar hissed in a complaining-tone as he picked himself up and slowly walked towards Donnie, watching the turtle very closely. As soon as Donnie moved to jump in the direction of the door, Rahzar threw out his clawed-hand and batted Donnie away with such a hard force that it knocked him back, sending him skidding across of the floor.

"Well," Rahzar narrowed his eyes, reaching out to grab the top of Donnie's shell. "That was easy," he mused, the tips of his claws brushing Donnie's back before a whistling sound came out of nowhere and Rahzar felt an all-too-familiar metal object slam across the side of his face.

"Get your claws off my brother, dogface!" Mikey yelled angrily, kicking Rahzar back as Angel rushed over to Donnie's side and began helping the turtle to his feet.

"Guys," Donnie smiled weakly, the vision of Mikey and Angel blurring as he shut them tightly, moaning softly at the sudden dizziness he felt.

"I'll rip off your shell, freak!" Rahzar spat in fury, charging at Michelangelo, who easily dodged the attacks of the mutant dog, who screamed in anger at being unable to land a hit on the younger orange-clad turtle.

"Donnie, you need to get out of here," Angel snarled, watching Rahzar with angry eyes as her shoulders tensed as he nearly hit Mikey.

"W-What?" Donnie blinked at the woman before shaking his head defiantly. "I'm not leaving you guys here!"

"Donnie, _please_," Angel pleaded, staring straight into Donatello's eyes. "He wants _you_. Get away while Mikey and I distract him, if you don't-" her eyes widened as Mikey suddenly flew into one of the walls before crumpling to the floor, a large crack left in the wall from the impact. "MIKEY!"

"Dude..." Mikey mumbled, his face pressed against the floor.

"He's hurt!" Donnie yelped, snatching his Bo staff and nervously getting into a fighting stance as Rahzar stood in front of him, his eyes lit up in amusement before taking a step forward.

"Donnie, don't!"

"**BOOYAKASHA**!" Mikey yelled, swinging his nunchucks, the long chain wrapping around Rahzar's two feet and pulling the mutant face-first to the floor yet again. "Let's go!" Mikey yelled, getting under Donnie's free arm and helping Angel support his brother as they hurried out of the room and down the hallway.

"Mikey, we have to help-"

"Sorry, D," Mikey shrugged, his voice firm as he kept his eyes forward. "We're getting you to a safe place. The others can handle the footbots, you know that."

"**I'LL KILL YOU ALL**!" Rahzar roared suddenly, breaking the door clean off its hinges and charging down the hallway. He knocked the three to the ground, grabbing Mikey's face and slamming him into one of the corridor's walls, causing the plaster to crack as it did in the recovery room.

"Mikey...! _Stop_, Angel..." Donnie whispered, limping as he turning to see his younger brother out cold on the floor.

"I can't Donnie-" Angel tried to explain before she felt a large, strong force slam into her and Donnie, sending both of them to the ground.

"_You_ should be dead!" Rahzar growled, staring down at Angel who scowled up at him. Before Angel could react, Rahzar grabbed her by the throat, causing Angel to cry out before he pulled her upwards, her feet dangling a few centimetres off of the floor where he then threw her across the hallway like a ragdoll.

"No!" Donnie cried, flinching as Rahzar walked over to him and picked him up, surprisingly gentle as he positioned the injured turtle into the crook of his right-arm. He growled at Mikey and Angel, who both lay still and silent on the floor before running in the direction of the exit.

"Retreat!" he yelled, knowing the footbots would hear his sudden orders and comply straight away. "We have what we came for!"

"DONNIE!" was the loud cry that Donatello heard, he saw a green blur with a small red-patch on their head, running after him. Donnie tried to keep his eyes open as the dizziness felt stronger and the urge to fall asleep was overwhelming. Donnie blinked one more time before his vision began to blur around him and darkness consumed him like a blanket of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this didn't come out when I said it would I got called in for emergency shifts at work :'3 Cliffhangers...Cliffhangers everywhere xD Thanks for all of the kind comments, guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Rahzar burst out of the subway entrance, his squad of footbots following right behind him as they hurried through the forest. Rahzar's mouth twisted into a sadistic grin as he noticed three figures in the distance.

He quickly sped past them, slowing down just enough to watch the sudden shocked expression from Future Leonardo and Karai while the younger Leo stared in horror at the mutant dog.

"Donnie!" the younger blue-clad turtle yelled, unsheathing both of his katana blades before attempting to chase after the enemy. His wrist was caught by Karai who gently pulled him back and shook her head at him before turning to the older Leonardo.

"We were too late, Leo," Karai said in a soothing voice as younger Leo squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head away. "It's going to be alright," she continued, sensing the turtle's guilt from his body language.

"We need to get back to the others," younger Leo mumbled, looking up at Karai with desperate eyes. "Then we go straight to the Shredder," his expression hardened at the mention of his enemy's name.

"**LEO**!"

"Thank goodness' everybody's alright."

Future Raph ran forward angrily, stopping in front of Future Leonardo and growling under his breath. "Just where," he jabbed Leonardo in the plastron, "the **_hell_** have you been?!"

"Fighting the enemy," Future Leo responded calmly. "Judging from the sound of it, you were too."

"Rahzar was right there!" Raph spat, gesturing widly to the area they were stood in. "How could you just stand there and let him take Donnie?"

"Raphael," Karai narrowed her eyes warningly at the older red-clad turtle. "Don't put this all on Leo."

"What the hell is all this shouting about?" Future Michelangelo yelled irritably, appearing from the subway entrance with his arm around Angel while younger Raph walked alonside two soldiers who were carrying younger Mikey on a small stretcher.

"Mikey!" younger Leo yelped, pushing past the older ones and kneeling beside his injured younger brother. Leo looked up at Raph and gently asked, "What happened?"

This small question caused Raphael's shoulders to shake as a tear threatened to leak out of one of his eyes. "Rahzar hurt Mikey," he choked out, glancing down at the orange-clad turtle's wounds. "We found Mikey out cold and Donnie was nowhere to be seen."

"Rahzar took him," Leo explained, as Raphael gave a quick nod before leaning down and rubbing Mikey's left shoulder.

"We'll get him back, Fearless," Raph mumbled, causing his older brother to smile proudly at him.

While this was going on between the younger turtles, they suddenly heard a shout and noticed a huge fight between Future Leonardo and Future Raphael had started and they were currently wrestling on the floor, cursing at each other while April and several of her men tried to pull the turtles away from each other.

Future Michelangelo just stood away from his two brawling brothers with his eyes raised and shoulders slumped like he couldn't care less what they did to each other. He glanced down at Angel who kept her eyes on older Raphael as he shoved Leo's head into the dirt.

Everybody gasped though when Future Leonardo yanked a small dagger from his wrist wrapping and then aimed it at Raphael, his hand moving fast as the blade almost touched Raphael's face. "**LEONARDO**! **DON'T**!" April screamed shoving Leo enough to cause the blade to simply slice Raphael's shoulder lightly.

"You **bastard**!" Raphael screeched in fury, flying at Leonardo whie clutching his two sais. The two turtles then began to spar with their weapons while April sat on the ground, shaking furiously.

"Leo, stop it!" Karai yelled, before folding her arms and shaking her head.

"_Quit_ it!" Angel shouted straight after Karai. The two turtles froze and stared back at the angry eyes of the women that glared at them angrily. Karai shook her head and sighed while Angel bit her lip and turned away, hiding her face into older Mikey's shoulder.

"Dudes," younger Mikey murmured, after watching the fight and smiling weakly at his two brothers. "We suck."

While several soldiers in the background separated the two fighting turtles, one soldier stepped forward to speak to April, "What would you like us to do now, ma'am?"

"We're leaving the city straight away," April announced, loud enough for everybody to hear. "We'll stay at the remains of my Family Farm House as we did when I was a teenager. I keep emergency supplies there, so we'll get healed up and then we come back and stop the Shredder; once and for all."

"April," younger Leo placed his hand on the woman's shoulder with a stern expression. He glanced back at younger Raph and Mikey who both nodded at him to continue. "I think it's time," Leo sucked in air from his mouth, "for you to tell us what happened here in this timeline...Including what happened to Donatello."

April stared at Leo with a stunned expression before her expression changed to that of a sorrowful one as past memories replayed inside her mind once again. "Alright," she whispered, her eyes glassy. "I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah...This chapter is a little shorter than the previous chapter but the next is a flashback about the turtle's past in the SAINW world. On another note, I'm currently sick with a bug...yay ¬_¬ But, at least I have loads of time to keep writing the next few chapters hehe :'3 **


	10. Chapter 10

April trudged through the forest, walking alongside the younger turtles while her soldiers, Karai, Future Michelangelo and Angel walked in between Future Leonardo and Raphael.

"After Master Splinter passed away, the turtles all began to change differently," April explained softly, looking at the three younger turtles. "The Shredder took something away from each of the turtles; Leo's sight, Raph's eye, Mikey's arm and Donnie's freedom. Casey Jones passed away a few years after Master Splinter, we buried him beside Sensei and Raphael grew distant, blaming us all for Casey's death."

* * *

><p><em>"We could have saved Casey! We could have saved Master Splinter!" Raphael roared, slamming his fists down on the desk that April was stood behind. Michelangelo stood still next to April, who was drying her tear-stained face with a tissue. "What did you do? <em>Nothing_!"_

_"I'm sorry, Raph," April replied, tears still falling down her face as she screwed up the tissue in the palm of her hand. "I know Casey was a close friend but-"_

_"You don't know anything!" Raph yelled, grabbing the desk and throwing it across the room. Mikey reached for his nunchucks but April stopped him by placing her hand on his plastron. _

_"How do you think _I _feel about this?" April asked, her tone suddenly angry. "Do you think I'm overjoyed with the fact that the last words Casey and I exchanged were angry ones?" _

_"You did this!" Raphael growled, pulling out one of his sai from his belt. "__**YOU DID THIS**__!" his stab was stopped by the chain of Mikey's kusarigama wrapping around the handle and yanking out of Raph's grip. _

_"Get out," Mikey ordered lowly, his voice dangerously calm despite the look of fury he was sending his older brother. _

_Raphael didn't say another word as he picked up the sai from the floor and stomped out of the room, shoving Donatello as the purple-clad turtle walked into the room with a thick stack of paper. Due to the sudden shove, Donnie dropped the paperwork which flew all over the floor, causing the turtle to groan. _

_"Raph!" he called, "Please watch where you're walking next-" his eyes widened when he took in the state of the room and April in tears. "What happened in here?" _

_"Ask Raphael," Mikey grunted, dragging a plastic chair over and gently pushing April down into the seat where she sobbed into her hands. _

_"I have a pretty good guess," Donnie looked up at Mikey and simply mouthed the word: CASEY, which Mikey confirmed by nodding at his brother. Donnie sighed as he scraped up all of the paperwork and placed it on the shelf, "I'll talk to him," he said, turning on his heel and rushing out of the room. _

_Donnie hurried through the hallway until he got to Raph's room, where he politely knocked before letting himself in. "Raphael?" Donnie whispered, closing the door behind him and flicking on the lights of the room where he spotted his brother, sat on his bed with his red bandana thrown on the floor. _

_"Not now, Donnie," Raph mumbled, his head in his hands. _

_"It's okay, ya know," Donnie smiled at his older brother before leaning down and picking Raph's bandana up from the floor. "The whole 'tough-guy' thing...You don't have to pretend that this life isn't getting to you." _

_"Heh," Raph looked up, his face blotchy from crying. "You always stay the optimistic one, eh, Don?"_

_"Somebody has to," the purple-clad turtle replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Raphael. _

_"Don?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"We lost Casey ages ago," Raph muttered. "Why am I still feeling so..."_

_"Unhappy?" Donnie guessed before leaning his shoulder against Raph. "We finally had the chance to bury him last week, so the frustration doesn't help while your mourning. He was your best friend, Raph, you're going to be upset about it. But Casey wouldn't want you to feel sad about this, so...go out there and bash some faces for him, yeah?"_

_Raph chuckled to himself, "Yeah," he murmured, grinning at Donnie. "Maybe I will."_

* * *

><p>"So a few years passed, Raphael grew distant but he aided us in battle many times," April continued as she lead the turtles toward an old half-destroyed garage which had a medium-sized blue van parked up inside. April reached into her pocket and opened the door of van with a set of keys, turning the engine on and slowly driving out of the garage. She then got back out of the vehicle and ran around to the back doors of the van where she opened them and signalled for the six turtles to climb in along with Angel.<p>

After slamming the doors shut behind them, April turned to her soldiers, "I'm going on ahead to sort out their injuries. Scout around and meet us at the Farm House as soon as you can. Call if there are any problems," with that said, April climbed back into the front seat and drove out of the forest and along the long roads to her country home.

"It's dark in here, dudes," Mikey called, sitting himself up and leaning into Leo and Raph.

"It won't be a long journey, sweetie," Angel replied, pulling her knees up under her chin and hugging herself while older Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo all were sitting down in different areas inside the back of the van.

"Guys?" Mikey piped up again, his eyes adjusting to the darkness so that he could see the outlines of his family and friends. "Donnie will be okay, won't he?"

A long silence crushed Mikey's hopes as the three older turtles all kept quiet while Angel rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "If this helps, Mikey," she finally answered. "The Shredder won't kill him, he needs Donatello."

"For what?" Younger Leo demanded. "He's tried to kill us so many times, why did he take our brother?"

"In Shredder's warped mind," Future Raph muttered, "he truly thinks that your Donnie can do the things that our Donnie could do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Evening all! The flashbacks will continue later on in the story, but next chapter we get back to Shredder, so thanks for the support! *hugs* :'3 :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"So you have returned," Shredder spoke up as Rahzar walked into his Throne Room and knelt down in front of the flight of stairs that lead to where the Shredder was standing. "You better have good news for me, Bradford."

"I have, Master," Rahzar responded, bowing his head respectfully. "I apprehended the turtle that you wished for. He's currently in one of the cells close to Stockman's lab at this moment in time."

"Is he?" Shredder mused, sitting on his throne and pushing one of the buttons on the chair which activated a holographic screen revealing a mutant fly buzzing around a large labratory. "You've done well, Bradford."

"T-Thank you, Master Shredder."

"You may return to your own room for the time being until I next need you," the Shredder ordered, causing the mutant to bow once more before retreating out of the room. He pushed another button which filled Stockman's entire work area with the sound of his Master.

"Stockman," the Shredder's voice was cold and slow, causing the mutant to jump slightly and turn around in a small panic.

"Yes, Master?" came the worried response.

"Collect the turtle from his cell and see to his injuries," Shredder continued, his tone stern.

"But sir!" Stockman piped up, his wings twitching nervously. "Why would you want me to-"

"_Now_, Stockman."

Stockman let out a strangled-sounding yelp and quickly gave the orders to two human foot soldiers who quickly sprinted out of the room. Stockman began to clear one of his work counters just as the soldiers returned, carrying an unconscious Donatello. "Be careful," he hissed at the robots as they lifted Donnie on to the counter, bowing before exiting the laboratory.

"So much for the smart one," Stockman chuckled staring down at the injured turtle before unwrapping the stained bandages. The mutant fly mentally cringed at the slash-like marks across Donnie's plastron before rubbing anti-sceptic fluid into the wounds. He then re-dressed Donnie's plastron and quickly flew over to the piles of spread sheets that littered the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"Master Shredder gave me until tomorrow morning to finish these experiments...I don't have time to write numerous reports on my findings..." <em>

_"I could have helped you, ya know," came a quiet voice from the background as Stockman fussed and fretted over a collection of files._

_"S-Shut up!" Stockman whimpered pathetically, pointing one of his claws at an older Donatello who had multiple cuts and wounds over his body and was chained by his wrists and neck against the wall. "You don't know anything! I have enough time to-"_

_"You _**don't**_ have enough time," Donatello cut in, narrowing his eyes. "Baxter, I can help you."_

_"Maybe so but you'd want something in return, yes?" Stockman watched as the purple-clad turtle shifted slightly. "I KNEW it!"_

_"It's only a little thing that I ask for, I won't ask you to let me go; that'd get us both killed," Donatello sighed sadly before shaking his head. "No, I'd like to send a recorded message to my family."_

_"A recorded message..." Stockman repeated slowly. "Why?"_

_"So I can say my farewells to them," the turtle in purple stated with no trace of nervousness or fear. He watched as the fly hovered anxiously and raised his eyes up at him. "What's that look about?"_

_"Why do you welcome your fate so easily?" Stockman asked in a small voice, causing the turtle to chuckle lightly to himself._

_"At least it's my future and not any of my family locked away here," Donatello replied with a weak grin. "If that means I'm going to die soon, then I can do nothing about it," he looked straight into Stockman's eyes. "That's why I want to send them a message, to let them know that everything will be okay."_

* * *

><p>The mutant fly stared at the old pieces of text on the project that Shredder had given him years ago. He flipped through the booklet at all the digits and writing, stroking the later pages gently before setting it down and checking on Donatello, who continued to sleep on the work counter.<p>

"You're not **_him_**," Stockman hissed at the young turtle, who moaned softly as Stockman tightened the bandages. Stockman leaned forward and looked directly at Donnie's face, "You can't be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is quite short...apologies :'3 Next update shall be tomorrow evening ****^^ It's nearly 8pm where I live, so it's earlier than my usual update time (which is 10pm) :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Donnie opened his eyes slowly, awakening from his sleep and finding himself inside a darkened room. He shifted onto his stomach where he found that there was a thick blanket over him.

He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he slowly got out of bed. He was thankful that the sharp pains in his plastron had vanished as he walked over to the small window which was covered by a small wooden shutter. Donnie grabbed the handles and pulled them away, gasping in worry when he found that there were four bars pushed against the glass window panel, preventing any escape.

After glancing at the door and discovering that there was no handle on the inside and an opening hatch was found near the top of it, Donnie realised that he wasn't with his brothers or the future turtles. His thoughts were backed up when he began to remember past events; _Rahzar breaking into the base...Attacking him...Then attacking Mikey_... MIKEY!

"No, no, _no_..." Donnie began to panic, rushing over to the door and pushing it as hard as he could. He had to find out what had happened to his brother! From what had previously happened, Rahzar injured the orange-clad turtle quite badly which filled Donnie was desperate hope that Michelangelo was alright.

After slumping against the door and sliding down until he was sat with his shell against it, Donnie began to try and think of a way to let his family know what had happened. _Why can't the Shredder just leave us alone_, Donnie thought bitterly, _I bet Leo's trying to keep Raph calm and Mikey happy_, Donnie smiled to himself, knowing the leader in blue well.

_Raph's probably going crazy right now and Mikey's playing jokes to keep everybody positive_, Donnie continued to think lightly of his brother's reactions to the situation as he giggled to himself before leaning his head back against the cold door and sighing. _I'm okay guys_..._Just take care of yourselves_...

* * *

><p>"There you go, Mikey," April said, sitting back after dressing Mikey's wrist with a bandage. "Just a sprain, you're a very lucky turtle."<p>

"You're the best, April!" Mikey beamed, jumping off of the sofa and bouncing around the living room happily. April laughed at Mikey's behaviour before her gaze landed on younger Raphael and Leonardo who were standing outside, staring in the direction of the city.

"Hey, Mikey," April called, causing both the younger version to look up and the Future Michelangelo to pop his head out from the kitchen. "Hey, Mikey," she greeted at the older turtle. "You need any help in there?"

"Nah, I'm good," future Mikey huffed. "Food'll be ready soon, let the others know."

"Sure," April nodded, standing up and heading for the staircase, calling up to Future Leonardo before heading into the wash-room. She was about to walk in when she head two voices inside, causing her to put her back to the wall and listen, her shoulders dropping in relief when she realised that the voices were Future Raphael and Angel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Raph muttered from behind the door.

"For the fifth time, Raph, yes!" Angel replied, sounding cross.

"I'll kill Rahzar when I see him. He'll pay for this."

"Raphael, we're all alive so don't-"

"He put his hands on you again!" came the growling voice, causing April to quickly intervene and open the door, her cheeks reddening when she saw Angel and Raphael cuddled up together on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh...Erm..." April stuttered, feeling extremely stupid. "D-Dinner's almost done!" she added quickly before rushing down the stairs and opening the front door until she heard the sound of two voices and she quietly left the door ajar.

"We can't just sit here, Leo. We need to leave and get back to the city!" Raph hissed, leaning against the stack of chopped logs on the porch of the farmhouse.

"Then what?" Leo asked, snapping his head up to face his younger brother. "We're in a different world, Raph! Our only choice is to follow the others! I know how you're feeling, he's mine and Mikey's brother too! Just calm down."

Raphael didn't reply, he simply gave Leo a look that screamed: I'm-going-to-hurt you which then April decided that she'd intervene by kicking the front door opening and walking out of the house to where the two turtles were stood. "Hey you two," April smiled, ignoring the tension that was building up between the brothers. "Mikey's almost finished making dinner, so come indoors," she glanced over the wooden steps, "it looks like it's going to get cold out here tonight. Come on."

"Not hungry," Raph grunted as Leo walked back into the house in silence. April sighed heavily and placed her palm on Raph's arm, causing him to look up at her questioningly.

"Inside. Now," she repeated, her voice calm but firm. The red-clad turtle huffed before heading back inside, glancing back at the forest in the distance before April followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww April :'3 I would have put this chapter up over the weekend BUT my laptop decided to break on Friday morning and I had to pick it up from the repair shop yesterday evening after work...the joys haha :'3 ^^ **

**Pilyarquitect, I'm glad that you liked the scene with Donatello and Stockman :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Younger Mikey scuffed his feet outside in the garden of the Farm House and sighed as he felt the cooler evening air brush his shoulders and face. He'd already eaten with the others but all that their future-selves had done was give each other dirty looks and his Leo and Raph looked as if they'd had a fight...again. At least April and that Angel lady seemed positive but even they sent each other worried glances throughout the day while April checked everybody over for injuries.

"I wonder what Master Splinter is doing right now," he murmured to himself as he dropped on the ground and moved his body into a cross-legged position. A small smile broke through his tired expression as he imagined him trying to calm Casey and April down. They were probably worried sick about them. This little thought caused him to sigh heavily once more before a sudden crashing sound almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Go to hell, Fearless!"

"If you don't shut up, Raph! I'll make you!"

Mikey rolled his eyes at the noise. Leo and Raph had definitely exchanged cross-words before April had called them inside earlier. He scowled and huffed at their continuing fight, after another crashing loud and the sound of either April or Angel yelling, Mikey knew that they were throwing punches at each other.

He debated whether or not to go in and help but he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire when it came to his older brothers. Also, the future turtles were probably trying to stop them...Mikey suddenly winced as he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. The future turtles were probably egging the brothers on, due to their obvious sudden dislike for each other. _He_ had to be the one that stayed optimistic while everybody else was either crying or angry. It was always this way, but he liked to make his loved ones happy.

Mikey couldn't help but think that perhaps this could possibly have been the reason why his older-self seemed distant to the older Leonardo and Raphael and why he also snapped and would often glare at the other two turtles. Maybe he finally got sick of trying to make everybody else feel happy...

Mikey's emotions began to conflict with each other as he couldn't help but start to feel irritated with his older brothers for fighting while Donnie was missing. With a heavy sigh, Mikey got to his feet and headed back inside to try and stop his brothers from killing each other.

* * *

><p>Fishface walked along the long corridor, not so long ago returning from a scouting mission to hunt down April and the turtles but unfortunately had come back without any news on their whereabouts. After turning a corner, he spotted a very familiar large skeletal mutant barking orders at one of the human Foot soldiers who quickly rushed off as soon as Rahzar had stopped talking.<p>

"So you managed to not screw up this time," Fishface spoke up, smirking as Rahzar turned and growled at him in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this," Rahzar muttered, turning his back on the mutant fish. "For the record," he added as he walked away, without looking back. "Master Shredder praised me for my work."

"_Your_ work?" Fishface scowled. "Are you forgetting the large amount of footbots that I sent with you? Or how I stalled Leonardo while you stumbled around a dirty subway to find one little turtle?"

"I had my fair share of trouble too!" Rahzar turned around and angrily charged back up the corridor. "Do you think I got in their hideout that easy? I had to deal with that woman and Michelangelo...the younger one, at least."

"The younger one?" Fishface's eyes widened in mock horror. "How _challenging_ that must have been! Stopping a teenager. Wow."

"You shut your mouth!" Rahzar hissed threateningly as the two mutants began to square up to each other. Before either of them could throw the first hit, the speaker above them turned on and summoned the pair of them to the Shredder's throne room.

* * *

><p>While this was happening, Donatello had been sitting on the edge of his bed when the door of his cell was swung open and two armed human foot soldiers had came in and ordered them to follow, one walking behind him while the other lead him to one of the laboratories inside of the Shredder's base. Donnie felt his heart thud fast as he took in the long tables, chemicals and sharp, painful-looking objects that were stored inside a glass box close to the entrance.<p>

Donnie quickly noticed the small door that lead into another part of the lab as he was soon forced to walk through it where he stood looking at cells with bullet-proof glass doors to secure the prisoners inside. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognised many of the mutants from Angel's hideout, who had been taken away when Angel was arrested.

"Leatherhead!" Donnie cried, the foot soldiers standing back and allowing Donnie to run over to the cell that kept the mutant alligator locked inside of. Leatherhead looked up from the large mattress he was sat on and slowly made his way to the door, placing one of his leathery-claws against the glass and smiling weakly at the young turtle.

Donnie turned to the two soldiers angrily, "What have you done to him? To all of them?" he demanded, almost spitting the words at them.

"They're enemies," one of the soldiers replied, his tone of voice emotionless. "Besides," he smirked at Donnie, "they make great test-subjects for our scientists here."

"That's inhumane," Donnie replied, clenching his fists and pressing his head against the glass. He looked up at Leatherhead and forced himself to smile, "It'll be alright," he said, trying to comfort the mutant. "Mikey can't wait to see you. The others are going to get you out of here."

"None of them are going anywhere," the soldier spoke up, sounding amused at such a thought. "Neither are you. As soon as our Master gets what he needs from you, he'll make sure that you join the rest of these monsters."

"Is that what you did to the older Donatello?" Donnie asked quietly, not turning around to face them as he watched their reflections in the glass. "He refused to do anything for your lunatic leader so he was put here and murdered?"

"Pretty much," the soldiers both shrugged, the calmness of their answer flooding Donnie's mind with fear, though he refused to show it.

"We're not monsters," Donnie said quietly, turning around and clenching his fists, feeling his anger rising. "But you people are!" he suddenly yelled, running at the two soldiers and quickly kicking the first soldier in the head before kneeing the other hard in the stomach, while one of them was now out cold, the other was on the ground gasping for air after being winded.

Donnie rushed to the end of the hallway and scanned the box containing several buttons and switches. He quickly identified the switches to open the doors of the cells and released all of the mutants who were imprisoned inside of them. SpiderBytez, Snakeweed, Slash and Leatherhead all exited the cells, looking over at Donnie who quickly ran back to them.

"We have to leave now!" he called, following the mutants as they all ran in the direction of the lab, Slash slamming into the small door and knocking it down, along with parts of the wall that crumbled on the floor. The alarms began to ring above them as they escaped down the long corridors until they got to the main staircase. Slash and Snakeweed stayed in the front as they ran down any footbots or human foot soldiers who attempted to stop them.

As the mutants got to the lower floors, Snakeweed pulled back where he hovered close to Donnie, who was supporting Leatherhead as they continued down the stairs. "Angel's okay, right?" the mutant plant-serpent asked, blinking anxiously.

Before Donnie could question how Snakeweed could know about Angel's current whereabouts was answered when Leatherhead added, "We heard the guards talking about your escape. They said Shredder killed her...Judging from those bandages, I'd say you also got hurt quite badly, Donatello."

"Angel's fine," Donnie confirmed, nodding his head at Snakeweed who breathed out, probably in relief at the news. "As for me," he glanced down at his new bandages. "Rahzar hit me hard but I'm okay. Whoever cleaned and re-dressed these wrappings obviously knew what they were doing."

While distracted from talking, Donnie failed to realise the mutants in front had stopped and this caused him to run full-on into Leatherhead's back. When he looked over the shoulders of the alligator, his face paled as he saw several human footsoldiers pointing large guns at them, along with an angry-looking Fishface and Rahzar who walked over to the group of mutants and stood right over Donnie's head.

"That," Rahzar growled down at the purple-clad turtle, "was a really bad move."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh dear :S Well, at least they tried xD The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the weekend :'3 Thank you! **

**Shiane Ventures; Thank you for your comments! You're right about Mikey feeling heavy-hearted about this situation so I tried to show it in this chapter in the other turtles POV part, thank you! ^w^ **


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys, stop it!" Mikey yelled, running into the kitchen where younger Leonardo and Raphael were fighting each other with their weapons while the three older turtles stood watching from the background. Angel looked as if she'd given up on trying to stop the fight as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded while April continued to yell at the two teenagers.

April took a few steps back as Mikey rushed over to the two turtles and stood in the middle, causing the both of them to freeze. "Stop fighting!" Mikey shouted at the two. "We're here in the middle of nowhere while Donnie's with the Shredder! We should be making a plan to go back but all you're doing is fighting," he pointed a finger accusingly at the three older turtles. "Same goes for you three!"

"Just be quiet, Mikey," younger Leo muttered, tensing as younger Raph suddenly shoved Mikey violently out of the way.

"Exactly. Nobody cares," Raph added, glaring at Leo. "We _were_ in the middle of making a plan and then _someone_ had to constantly complain about everything we said. Blame Leo for this."

Mikey opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it again, knowing full well he couldn't think of anything to say back to his older brothers. Without a single word, Mikey turned around and left the room, the others hearing the creaking of the staircase as Mikey ran up them. "You guys do what you want," he scowled, running into one of the bedrooms and pushing the windows wide open. He climbed onto the ledge and jumped down into the garden, quickly running into the forest before anybody noticed him. "I'll go back to New York myself!"

As the turtle journeyed deeper into the forest, he began to notice the sun setting over the trees which meant that in a few minutes, it'd be hard to see in the shadowed parts of the woodland. Before he moved to walk, he heard a quiet hissing sound behind him, followed by loud rustling of the bushes close to his feet.

His eyes widened as a large figure rose from behind the large group of plants as he let out a small squeak and ran as fast as he could. As he got close to a small pond, he stood gasping for air and sighing in relief as there was no sign of the creature from earlier. His shoulders tensed as he heard the hissing sound again, causing him to breathe out and begin to run again, the shadowed areas of the forest soon causing him to trip over his own feet and fall face first into the dirt.

Laughing stirred him out of his thoughts as a woman stepped into the small light of the trees. Mikey looked up at her and bit his lip, "Karai?" he called out, the woman smiling and walking over to him with her hands on her hips.

"You know," she raised an eyebrow up as she looked down at the turtle before offering her hand to Mikey, which he took and allowed her to help him to his feet. "I honestly don't know whether what you're doing is brave or stupid."

"The others were fighting, so I-"

"So you decided to try and make your own way back into New York City which, may I add, is incredibly dangerous for a young boy, like you."

"Well, yeah," Mikey awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and grinned up at Karai, whose eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. His expression twisted into one where he tried to look stern. "Don't try to stop me, Karai."

"I'm not going to stop you," Karai folded her arms and smirked at the orange-clad turtle. "In fact, I was going to come with you. You need help, Mikey."

"But Leo-"

"Oh, him," Karai waved her hand out. "Screw whatever he thinks. I'm my own person, thank you very much."

Mikey didn't reply but gratefully smiled at the woman as they began to walk together. "Hey...Karai," Mikey piped up in a tiny voice. "Do you think...Do you know the whole story about this world? I mean...With my brothers and stuff."

"Sure I do," Karai kept her eyes forward as she felt the ground turn softer as she and Mikey headed into a small meadow. "O'Neil probably told you guys part of the story but there is more to it."

"Raph, the _older_ one, said something about older Donnie and Shredder," Mikey stopped talking when Karai inhaled sharply.

"Listen, Mikey," Karai narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on Mikey's shoulders and stared straight into his eyes. "I can tell you everything...At the time, I was spying on the Foot."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him!" younger Raph roared, pacing around the living room impatiently. "<em>Why<em> would he run off when we're in a completely different world to our own?"

"We weren't helping, Raph," younger Leo snapped. "He didn't run off to annoy us! He's going to find Donnie."

"Then he's an idiot," future Leonardo muttered, causing the two younger turtles to turn around and glare at him.

"Don't call our brother an idiot," younger Raph warned, tempted to reach for his sai.

"Right. Shut it all of you," April shouted, stomping into the room with Angel following behind her. "You're all acting like children! Well..." she glanced at younger Leo and Raph, "some of us still are but you know what I mean!" she added, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Listen, guys," Angel stared at the two young turtles and glanced at April for help. "Chances are that Mikey's probably gotten himself lost in the forest. New York is a long way on foot."

"I called Karai," April quickly added. "She's probably searching for him right now. Heck, she might have even found him already."

April took out her cracked T-phone and glanced at the message Karai had sent her days ago; TELL THEM THE TRUTH.

"Leo, Raph," April inhaled air and softly breathed out, trying to ignore the fierceness of her beating heart. "You guys need to know the entire story of why we're all here now. This time, **_everything_** that happened up to these last few days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so the next chapter -or chapters-, will be a large flashback. It's going to get dark now because it's going to have the death of a major character soo yeah ^^' Just a heads up! Thanks for all of the lovely comments! It truly means a lot :'3 **


End file.
